Good Night
by Mika Casey
Summary: All my favorite Naruto pairings falling asleep. NaruSaku, ShikaTema, ChouIno, ShinoHina, GaaMatsu, KakaRin, KibaHana oneshots.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** Short, about 200-word pieces of all my favorite Naruto pairings falling asleep. (Note: In reference to the ShikaTema portion, Go is a board game that requires great focus and strategy. I think Shikamaru would be good at it. Look it up on Wikipedia if you want the details.) And of course there's a corresponding song for each couple and their situation. Look them up if you're curious, and see if you can spot the connections. Pairings: NaruSaku, ShikaTema, ChouIno, ShinoHina, GaaMatsu, KakaRin, KibaHana (NOT his sister! Hanabi. Duh.)

* * *

**Good Night** by Mika Casey

* * *

_**Naruto x Sakura**  
Fall Into Sleep - Mudvayne_

Sakura was already having a nightmare when Naruto came to bed.

She was half covered by the white comforter, in the middle of the bed, and she was whimpering. "Come back..." She whispered to the air, chasing lost souls behind her shut eyes.

Naruto knew she was thinking about Sasuke. When he had been on the mission to retrive Sasuke, him and the other searchers discovered his body out in the woods of Fire Country, not far from Konoha. A full circle had been cut in his stomach, and the bloody katana was in his hand.

Of course, Naruto never told Sakura the circumstances of Sasuke's death. It would only hurt her more than she had already ached when she had discovered he was never coming back, despite Naruto's promises.

He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pressing his lips to the back of her neck and taking in the scent of roses from her hair.

Naruto would not let Sakura fight this battle alone.

* * *

_**Shikamaru x Temari**  
Nights of Love - Papa Roach_

Temari hated fighting with Shikamaru.

Of course they had the occasional spat. With Temari's quick temper and Shikamaru's laziness, things were bound to unravel at times. They just had to know how to fix it.

When Temari walked into their bedroom, Shikamaru was sitting up against the headboard with a book titled _Go Strategy_ in his hand. He looked icily at Temari, not saying a word as she lingered in the doorway.

She had become enraged earlier when she found out that Shikamaru hadn't taken the trash out. Of course, she didn't have to throw three of their best wine glasses against the wall and storm out of the apartment. But she had.

Temari swallowed audibly and blinked her dark blue eyes before speaking. "I'm sorry, Shika..." She cast her eyes to the floor.

He spoke. "Come to bed, Temari. You need sleep."

Looking up, she saw that he had a smirk on his face.

She rushed across the room, wiggled under the sheets, and curled up next to him.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru chucked affectionately as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

_**Chouji x Ino**  
Flat on the Floor - Nickelback_

"Am I too round, Ino-chan?"

Ino was slipping a tee-shirt over her head next to the bed that she shared with Chouji, and she whirled around to look at him. He was in the bed, looking at her as he was propped on his side, wearing only his pajama pants.

She smiled softly. "Of course not. I like a man with meat on his bones. Not someone skinny, like Shikamaru. He's not manly at all." She screwed up her nose to show her disgust, climbing into the bed and onto Chouji, who was now on his back. "And besides..." She said, lying on his chest. "Most of it's muscle." She traced his stomach with her fingers, letting her long blonde hair fall over her shoulders and onto his chest.

He smiled, and she leaned down to kiss him before rolling back over and snuggling under the covers.

Ino loved the fact that she could get heat from his presence on warm nights, as if his kisses alone weren't enough to heat her up.

"Chouji-kun, I love you just the way you are."

* * *

_**Shino x Hinata**  
Truth - Seether_

Shino was scared of what Hinata would think about him after she saw his chest.

"You want the truth, Hina-chan?" He said, voice not changing from its usual monotone despite the swirl of emotions inside of him. He was wearing his oversized jacket while standing next to the bed, and she was in a tank top and underwear under the covers. Stunningly beautiful, of course, but Shino wasn't thinking about her body right that second.

She nodded. "Shino, it won't scare me. Nothing about you could scare me."

Dropping his gaze, he unbuttoned his jacket. He let it slide from his shoulders, falling to the ground. He pulled the shirt he was wearing up over his head, and shut his eyes as he waited for her to process what she saw.

He was suprised to feel Hinata's warmth against him, and she was slowly pressing her lips against every scar and bruise that was on his chest and stomach.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his battered skin.

* * *

_**Gaara x Matsuri**  
Invincible - Crossfade_

Though Gaara didn't sleep, he enjoyed sharing a bed with Matsuri.

At that moment, the brunette girl was curled up in his arms, breathing so slowly he was frightened she might stop altogether. How she trusted him with such a fragile thing as her sleeping form, he could never know.

Perhaps it was this _love_ thing she kept talking about.

Matsuri did make his heart flutter from time to time, reminding him that he had one buried deep in his chest.

Sometimes he had hours upon hours to study her sleeping figure. The curve of her facial features, the way her hair stuck away from her head when she awoke, the jumble of words she muttered as she dreamed.

She seemed to have him figured out so well; she was his best advisor, because she seemed to know how his mind worked. He had so many questions and doubts, and she gave him answers and reassurance.

Something about Matsuri's ability to care for him made him feel less than invincible.

But it wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

_**Kakashi x Rin**  
Fruitcake - Stone Sour_

Kakashi stared in disbelief, lying on his bed opposite of Rin and staring into her dark brown eyes. She was under the covers, smiling back at him. He wasn't sure whether she was really there, and had just made love to him like he hadn't seen her in years, or if he was in the middle of a really good dream.

Smiling, she whispered. "You're not crazy, Kakashi." She ran her fingertips over his cheek.

Kakashi almost recoiled from her touch. "Are you sure you're not a hallucination?"

Rin shook her head. "No, Kakashi, for the fourth time. I'm real. You feel me?" She grasped his hand and guided it over her body, letting him trace her features.

"I've been feeling you all night, Rin. I just can't believe..." He choked on his words, sobbing. "I thought...I thought you were dead." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He felt her against him, aware for the millionth time that night that she had grown into such a beautiful woman.

"Rin, promise you'll never leave me." He whimpered.

"I'll never leave you, Kakashi-san."

* * *

_**Kiba x Hanabi**  
Light It Up - Rev Theory_

If Kiba had a tail, it would be wagging at full speed.

Hanabi was standing in the doorway, dressed in a black bra and underwear. He could see all of her curves, reminding him of the young woman she had become. He growled in approval, motioning for her to get in bed next to him.

She walked slowly and tantilizingly towards him, crawling over the bed and into his arms. She covered his mouth with kisses, causing him to let a dog-like yip escape from his lips.

He stared up into her round lavender eyes, and almost drowned. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. Giggling, she whispered. "I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you, Kiba-kun."

The dog-nin couldn't say anything back, because he was stunned. He just reached up and pulled her into a deep kiss.

When she pulled away to gasp for air, Kiba spoke breathlessly.

"I think I was created to be attracted to you, Hanabi-chan."


End file.
